dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Dire Wolf
| image = Direwolf1.jpg | image_caption = An artist's interpretation of Canis dirus | image_width = 240px | regnum = Animalia | phylum = Chordata | classis = Mammalia | ordo = Carnivora | subordo = Caniformia | familia = Canidae | genus = Canis | species = †''Canis dirus'' | binomial = †''Canis dirus'' | binomial_authority = Leidy, 1858 | subdivision_ranks = Subspecies | subdivision = * Canis dirus dirus (Kurten 1984) * Canis dirus guildayi (Kurten 1984) | synonyms = *''Canis primaevus'' (Leidy, 1854) *''Canis indianensis'' (Leidy, 1869) *''Canis mississippiensis'' (Allen, 1876) *''Canis ayersi'' (Sellards 1916) *''Aenocyon dirus'' (Merriam, 1918) *''Aenocyon dirus nebrascensis '' (Frick, 1930) (nomen nudum) }} The Dire Wolf, Canis dirus, is an extinct carnivorous mammal of the genus Canis and was most common in North America and South America from the Cenozoic Irvingtonian stage to the Rancholabrean stage of the Pleistocene epoch living 1.80 million years ago – 10,000 years ago, existing for approximately 1.79 million years. They lived alongside another megafauna such as the Short-faced bear, Mammoth, and Smilodon among others. Canis dirus meaning "Dire Wolf" was one of the largest canines that ever lived on Earth, and also one of the largest representatives of the subfamily of wolves (Caninae). Dire Wolves were the size of a large modern gray wolf (Canis lupus) and weighed, depending on gender and individual differences, 55 to 80 kg. Morphologically, Dire Wolves were very similar to modern wolves, but these two species are not as closely related as it may seem at first glance. Homeland gray wolves were Eurasian, and the "Dire Wolf" is a type formed in North America. Generally, Dire Wolves were a bit different from grey wolves. The molar teeth of the predator were more massive in comparison with those of modern wolves. In general, the skull of this species looks like a very large wolf skull. Being stronger, heavier and therefore more powerful, they could hunt very large prey, while lightly built gray wolves attacked the smaller prey. Dire Wolves were probably social as gray wolves; among the subfamilies of the wolf (Caninae). Canis Dirus disappeared with the extinction of the megafauna about 10 thousand years ago. They may even have had larger packs than modern wolves. Relationships Although it was closely related to the grey wolf and other sister species, Canis dirus was not the direct ancestor of any species known today. Unlike the Gray Wolf, which is of Eurasian origin, the Dire Wolf evolved on the North American continent, along with the Coyote. (There is also a theory that it has evolved in South America, but that theory is less plausible.) The Dire Wolf co-existed with the Gray Wolf in North America for about 100,000 years. ]] The Dire Wolf was one of the abundant Pleistocene megafauna—a wide variety of very large mammals that lived during the Pleistocene. Approximately 10,000 years ago the Dire Wolf became extinct along with most another North American megafauna The first specimen of a Dire Wolf was found by Francis A. Linck at the mouth of Pigeon Creek along the Ohio River near Evansville, Indiana Morphology Body mass and dimensions The Dire Wolf was larger than the Gray Wolf, averaging about 1.5 meters (5 ft) in length and weighing between 50 kg (110 lb) and more than 79 kg (174 lb). Despite superficial similarities to the Gray Wolf, there were significant differences between the two species. The legs of the Dire Wolf were proportionally shorter and sturdier than those of the Gray Wolf, and its braincase was smaller than that of a similarly sized gray wolf. Dentition The Dire Wolf's teeth were similar to the Gray Wolf's, only slightly larger, pointing to a hyper carnivorous to mesocarnivorous activity. Paleontologist R.M. Nowak states the dietary characteristics are primarily carnivorous as well as partially omnivorous. Many paleontologists have proposed that the Dire Wolf may have used its relatively large teeth to crush bone, an idea that is supported by the frequency of large amounts of wear on the crowns of their fossilized teeth. The upper carnassials had a much larger blade than that of the Gray Wolf, indicating greater slicing ability. It had a longer temporal fossa and broader zygomatic arches, indicating the presence of a large temporalis muscle capable of generating slightly more force than a Gray Wolf's. guarding it]]However, other scientists have noted that the dorsoventral and labiolingual force profiles are indistinguishable from those of other canids such as coyotes and African wild dogs, indicating a similar diet. Dire wolf teeth lacked the craniodental adaptations of habitual bone crushers such as hyenas and borophagines. The dorsoventrally weak symphyseal region indicates it killed in a manner similar to its modern relatives, by delivering a series of shallow bites, strongly indicating pack hunting behavior. However, the incidence of broken post-carnassial molars is much higher than in fossil Gray Wolves, indicating that the species was probably chewing bones more often than the Gray Wolf. Fossil Record The Dire Wolf is best known for its unusually high representation in the La Brea Tar Pits in California. Fossils from more than 3,600 Dire Wolves have been recovered from the tar pits, more than any other mammal species. This large number suggests that the Dire Wolf, like modern wolves and dogs, probably hunted in packs. ]]It also gives some insight into the pressures placed on the species near the end of its existence. More about the Dire Wolf The Dire Wolf, Canis dirus, is one of those extinct megafauna mammals whose legend is way more intimidating than the way it actually lived. This true prehistoric dog (and indirect ancestor of modern dogs) looked a lot like the modern Grey Wolf, except for the fact that it was stockier, with slightly shorter legs, and had a smaller brain as well. Interestingly, the fossils of Canis dirus have been found in the La Brea Tar Pits of Los Angeles, alongside the remains of another, a very dangerous predator called Smilodon, better known as the saber-toothed tiger, saber-toothed cat or just saber tooth. The two species probably had massive confrontations in the past. The Dire Wolf was indeed dangerous but a misunderstood animal, The Dire Wolf is both a scavenger of already-dead carcasses and both a hunter. Clearly, the Dire Wolf's teeth and powerful jaws were well-adapted to crushing bones, which would have extracted every last bit of nourishment from any rotting corpses it happened to come across or as an effective weapon used to inflict more damage when compared to the grey wolf on prey. The dire wolf was probably the largest true canine ever to have existed. It earned its 'dire' tag from comparisons with the modern grey wolf. A much heftier animal with larger teeth, its powerful build, and short legs indicate it might have been more of an ambush hunter and less of a long-distance runner than modern wolves. Despite being heavier, the dire wolf had a smaller brain than the grey wolf. Dire wolves were native to the Americas and thousands of their skeletons have been found in the La Brea tar pits. They became extinct between 16,000 and 10,000 years ago in different areas of America. Humans could see the last remnants of this species; given the rise of the legends about the animal even werewolf legends. The Dire Wolf probably lived in normal-sized groups. The massive skeleton remains in the La Brea Tar Pits probably showed that at the end of Ice Age, the competition for food was getting intense, and Dire Wolves formed massive hordes or travel in very large groups to protect their kills, scare off other predators or even for protection from other predators. The Dire Wolf; like most of its contemporaries, lived in both North and South America. Many dire wolf fossils show signs of horrific injuries including completely broken forelegs and partially crushed skulls.‭ ‬Remarkably, however,‭ ‬many of these injuries actually healed with some of the fossils displaying evidence that the wolves in question lived for months and even years after the injury happening.‭ ‬Furthermore,‭ ‬many of these specimens were recovered from Rancho La Brea,‭ ‬leading to the fact that the dire wolves in question died as a result of being stuck in the tar and not of the injury. These types of injuries would almost certainly be the death of a solitary predator as they would be enough to prevent any animal from actively hunting.‭ ‬As a pack member,‭ ‬an injured dire wolf may have been able to drag itself to a kill,‭ ‬although it may have had to wait for the others to finish.‭ ‬Some have even speculated that the healthier wolves may have helped the injured by bringing them food while they recovered; although it is a speculation, it is possible; such behavior is observed in social predators. Gallery *''See Dire Wolf/Gallery'' Category:Mammals Category:Carnivorans Category:Canids Category:Pleistocene Mammals Category:Carnivores Category:Cenozoic Category:Prehistoric Life Category:Large Carnivores Category:Apex predators Category:Cryptids Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Creatures Category:Pleistocene animals Category:Pleistocene mammals Category:Prehistoric animals of North America Category:Prehistoric mammals of North America Category:Extinct animals of North America Category:Extinct animals of South America Category:Dinosaurs (TV Series) Category:Ice Age Creatures Category:Birthdays the Beginning Organisms Category:Taxa named by Joseph Leidy Category:Fossil taxa described in 1858 Category:Pack Animals Category:Mammals from LA Brea Tar Pits Category:Prehistoric Kingdom Category:Caniformia Category:Carnivores Creatures Category:Post-Mezozoic Creatures Category:Predators Category:Large Carnivore Category:Prehistoric animals of South America Category:Famous animals Category:Mammals from La Brea Tar Pits Category:Predator Category:Game of Thrones Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:Tartakovsky's Primal Creatures Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Creatures